<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don’t talk to me or my incredibly jacked boyfriend ever again by Accestii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478582">don’t talk to me or my incredibly jacked boyfriend ever again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accestii/pseuds/Accestii'>Accestii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, This was supposed to be a joke, belongs in the sin bin, but i went too far, thirsty haiba lev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accestii/pseuds/Accestii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"For the entire 4 months he had been dating Yaku, Lev never asked him to take his shirt off. Not once. The only time he ever got to see a glimpse of Yaku’s chest was during volleyball practice, and the little devil never let him see more than the area of his hand. It was frustrating, utterly frustrating, but Lev was a good boyfriend."</p>
<p>Lev's thirsty mind wants to see Yaku shirtless but he doesn't want to sacrifice his relationship to do so. Kuroo suggests otherwise: is he really the only one to get thirsty in this relationship?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don’t talk to me or my incredibly jacked boyfriend ever again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lev was a good boyfriend. He was faithful, he was loyal, and most of all, he never asked to see Yaku shirtless. It would be too much for Lev’s eyes. They’d squirm about in the most embarrassing ways. Even if he built the courage up to ask, Yaku would insult the pride right out of his hopeful, thirsty heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, for the entire 4 months he had been dating Yaku, Lev never asked him to take his shirt off. Not once. The only time he ever got to see a glimpse of Yaku’s chest was during volleyball practice, and the little devil never let him see more than the area of his hand. It was frustrating, utterly frustrating, but Lev was a good boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lev, what the heck? You’re such a bad boyfriend!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, not anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lev had let his thirst talk him into asking Kuroo for advice. He twisted his fingers, staring at Kuroo’s bed hair getting tortured. He meant to ask the school’s love expert on what to do with his dire situation, but he might have asked the wrong person. His fingers spun around faster and faster as his thoughts began to spiral. He might have asked the addict instead of the doctor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Kuroo tossed back his arms, staring into Lev’s eyes. Kuroo’s eyes were swirling with lust and bubblegum hearts. His condescending smirk spoke of mischievous romance between his teeth. His sleeves were carrying some sort of trick, but Lev had to trust him. Kuroo’s smile was not without experience! He was older! He was friends with Yaku! Who Lev liked! And Kuroo wouldn’t bully him like that!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least, Lev would hope not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Romantic intimacy is the sign of a good relationship! If you ask, and Yaku says yes, that’s perfectly fine!” Kuroo announced. The entire restaurant turned to stare at him. Lev bit his lip, shaking his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be embarrassing. He’ll make fun of me for being so desperate like that,” Lev muttered. He focused his eyes on the salt shaker in the corner. He could feel countless eyes on him, Kuroo’s disappointed look being one of them. If he were shorter, he’d join the salt shaker and its loneliness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve known Yaku for years now. If he’s put up with you for 4 months, I’m sure he’d like to be a bit vulnerable around you,” Kuroo said, spinning a fork aimlessly in the air. Lev opened his mouth, which sealed itself shut just as fast. He needed Kuroo’s help. Kuroo was giving advice, not mocking him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the thing Kuroo,” Lev put forward, “What if he stops putting up with me because I ask? What if he’s only put up with me because I haven’t asked to see him shirtless?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Kuroo laughed, “You think that will tear you guys apart?” Lev leaned backward as Kuroo pushed his hands against the table. His lips were puckered like a middle school girl, his hand cupped with a secret. “You think you’re the only one ever to get thirsty?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lev’s eyes grew wider and wider as Kuroo laughed his sins away. “Love experts” were an entire species of people altogether! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuroo, you’re paying for the food. Thanks for the help,” Lev stammered. Kuroo’s eyes narrowed in protest, but Lev couldn’t stand a second more around him. As much as he despised it, Kuroo was completely right. That thought scared him more than anything. Though, the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to bury himself deep within the floor and scream at the same time. Did Yaku feel the same way he did? This was too much. He had to go home and hide in his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like Kuroo would let that happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only one foot had stepped against the outside floor when Lev heard Kuroo’s voice again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, by the way. Be careful outside. A certain someone’s outside waiting for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lev looked to his right. The only people there were students getting out of school. To his left were people running home from work. Which meant the only direction left for him to look was forward. He brought his eyes up and met rich coffee eyes. The boy’s light, mousy hair was charming, with his hands just as fair. What Lev would have given to hold them just before he hit the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lev wasn’t careful. His feet tripped on themselves, making Lev collapse onto his short boyfriend. Too bad Yaku’s height wasn’t the only short thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lev, you idiot! Your dumb legs are suffocating me!” Yaku twisted himself in circles as Lev lay there, freezing against the concrete. The students’ eyes were bitter against his back, with the adults’ gazes cold as ice. Yaku, though, was warmer than anything else he had seen that day. Lev pulled Yaku closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re warm. If only you were taller, then my entire body would be warm.” Lev’s muffled words were met with muffled shouts as Yaku sprang up out of his trap. One foot was on Lev’s back, though if they were in school, he’d be met with both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure my shoes are warm too! Get up, Lev!” What a wonder that boy was. Lev’s legs worked one by one to push him off the ground, making him stumble even after he got up. Dirt was all over his clothes and his hair was a mess, but that could be less of a concern. After all, Kuroo was a powerful expert. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You think you’re the only one ever to get thirsty?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahem…” Lev coughed. Yaku’s eyes were scary. They were prettier than anything but could cook a man alive in seconds. Yaku was scary, but only when he was truly mad. Yaku’s eyes softened just as fast as he’d stepped on Lev, though his face was still a scowl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuroo said you wanted to see me here, though I should have learned by now to be wary about him. I see him in that restaurant.” Yaku jerked his thumb towards the diner, where Kuroo waved his pitiful hands at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he set me up too,” Lev mumbled. He turned his eyes towards Yaku’s hopelessly bulky clothes. He was a portable heater that showed no signs of abs. Lev’s hands started to fidget, faster than before. Yaku had teased about being jacked to his friends before, but Lev wouldn’t know. He’d never seen. Should he ask? Yaku would call him a thirsty weirdo, but wouldn’t that be worth it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if he set us both up and you’re busy I can go,” Yaku said, staring straight into Lev’s wandering eyes. “You seem busy. Or nervous. Or both?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, Yaku,” Lev stuttered, “I have a question for… um… you.” Lev’s face was starting to burn. At least now he wouldn’t need a heater to warm up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, Lev,” Yaku chuckled, “We’re dating, you can ask me anything. If you want to confess to me again, I’d be more than happy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take your shirt off.” Did he sound creepy? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was he supposed to sound creepy? His lips moved without thinking and out spilled everything in his brain. That out of all times was the only time he focused his eyes onto Yaku’s. It wasn’t even a question. Lev had to make a will. Quickly. But,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yaku’s eyebrows were raised. One of his hands was pulling on the collar of his shirt, the other clutching the fabric of it. His feet were pressed firmly against the ground, and he looked much, much smaller. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yaku,” Lev whispered, bringing his hand close to Yaku’s ear, “Are you okay?” Yaku’s eyes were huge as his hands clutched his clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know we’re outside, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Lev was being fried alive. Not from Yaku’s eyes, they were softer than ever, but the people around him had heard what they said. They knew what he wanted. Lev gave it all away. His thirstiness was so strong, he could hear Kuroo laughing through the restaurant windows. He was being burned at stake for being too thirsty. It was a death slower than he could have imagined. His lips forced out a weak acknowledgment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Lev.” Yaku stood atop the bench behind him to lean onto his boyfriend. His body trembled as he struggled to balance, but his lips were curled in a smile. Lev could feel them on his cheeks. Yaku’s breath was too familiar, too hot, and too addictive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to see me shirtless, follow me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hopping off the bench, Yaku gave a laugh larger than himself and grabbed Lev’s hand. The temptation was way too strong not to follow him, and Lev was too flustered to do anything else. Yaku had taken Lev’s childish heart and made out with it. His feet started to walk slowly, then grew faster and faster into a run. He followed the laugh that was careless and dripping with happiness. He wanted the person who left kisses all over his heart. He wanted to give the thief everything he deserved. Lev wanted to kiss him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their run turned into a walk, which crawled to a stop. Lev’s breath was loud, but Yaku’s was louder. Yaku’s free hand gripped onto the rusty doorknob in front of him, threatening to slip off with every breath he took. The only thing in Lev’s sight was Yaku. Everything else had disappeared, the people, the restaurant, the cold. The walls of the alley were clinging onto him and making his breath seem deafening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yaku turned the knob. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door’s hinges creaked with reluctance and revealed a quiet room. The walls were painted with a soft, quiet pink. The floors were a fluffy carpet, soft and welcoming. The lights were dim with a gentle, soft glow. They were loud against this innocent, soft place, but as soon as the door closed behind them, no one could tell the difference.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yaku, where did you lead us?” Lev asked. The room had no doors, quiet in forever isolation. The carpet was only dirty with their steps. The room wouldn’t be approached anytime soon, yet it seemed well kept. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew Kuroo was setting us up,” Yaku breathed, “So I did research about this area. Turns out someone left this room here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s creepy.” The two stared at each other, quiet as a mouse, quiet as the room. Yaku’s fingers started to fidget, something they never did. They were expectant, pulling on all the right places. Yaku’s collar was disheveled. Yaku’s hands were moving, under his shirt and across his lips. His jacket rustled and fought all of his movements, but he was quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your jacket is loud, Yaku. Let me take it off,” Lev said. Yaku’s hands fell out of his shirt and by his side. He was pressed against the wall, looking somewhere, looking everywhere. Lev’s hands felt too big and too warm. They took the lonely zipper and pulled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yaku’s jacket hit the floor of the quiet room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lev’s hands flew back towards his sides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he said, “That was a little awkward, I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lev,” Yaku whispered, “We’re already here.” Lev’s eyes fluttered as two warm, fair hands met his large, clumsy ones. Yaku stood there, watching their hands raise and fall with his breath. With one large breath, Yaku guided their hands towards his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fabric was soft. Lev took clumps of it in his hands, lifting it up gently. His left hand let go of the shirt as he saw more and more of Yaku. His finger traced every bit of Yaku’s skin. When Yaku’s shirt bid farewell, both of Lev’s hands were touching Yaku’s body. He had abs with arms to complement them. They looked tough, but with every touch, Yaku shuddered. Their breathing was growing soft, mixing into each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yaku’s eyes were closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Open your eyes, Yaku,” Lev murmured. “I want you to see this.” Soft brown eyes flickered open, aware, curious, trusting. They watched Lev, absent-minded hands meeting Yaku’s lips. Lev’s fingers traced his skin up and up and up, falling short on Yaku’s heart. His fingers left his skin then. Lev’s lips would replace them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soft skin met even softer lips. Yaku’s heart beat fast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's what you get for teasing me earlier,” Lev smiled. Yaku’s hands pushed Lev’s head away, though they flew back to his face in laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yaku let himself fall, meeting Lev on the floor. He let his warm body curl close near his boyfriend. Lev’s hair was sprawled on the ground, while Yaku’s hair taunted the top of his head. Lev’s arms were accompanied with fairer skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lay there for a while, smiling but silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, Yaku let sweet words drip from his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is what you get for teasing me just now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips were quiet. They were going to grow cold without anything to warm them up. A hand touched Yaku’s face and traced his lips. They were as inviting as the room, gentle to the touch. All of the tension and temptation in the room took Lev’s words out of his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I kiss you right now, will you kiss me back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lev’s heartbeat was loud against his chest. His words echoed in his ears and rang about the room. He opened his mouth to apologize only to have them full again. Not with words, no, but the softest lips he’s ever touched. Lev pulled him closer.  His hands ran through Yaku’s hair and embraced his back. He couldn’t get enough, said his fingers.  The taste ran rampant in his mouth. He wanted more, said his lips. He closed his eyes and let Yaku fill his brain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He realized only after they left that Yaku’s words never answered his question. The taste of lips and the thrill in his brain told him everything he needed to know. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>